


Railgun

by Dainonico



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bedroom Sex, Boyfriends, Cock Tease, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Dom/sub, Dominance, Humiliation, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sharing a Bed, Spanking, TKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: The alarm woke him up at exactly 8am that Saturday morning. Xeno turned around in the bed and noticed the blonde’s side was empty; he touched the mattress, it was still warm. The albino sat up on the bed, and wiped away the sleep from his eyes, yawning loudly and stretching his arms above his head; it was still a bit too early but it seemed that the other had already started.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Railgun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for my raffle winner!! The prompt was so cute and juicy that I had so much fun writing it, hope you like it!!!!

The alarm woke him up at exactly 8am that Saturday morning. Xeno turned around in the bed and noticed the blonde’s side was empty; he touched the mattress, it was still warm. The albino sat up on the bed, and wiped away the sleep from his eyes, yawning loudly and stretching his arms above his head; it was still a bit too early but it seemed that the other had already started. 

It was supposed to be a day in paradise. And Xeno was excited for it after waiting for several weeks for this exact day to arrive. 

He got out of bed and wandered outside of the bedroom; the sunlight was peeking through the windows and Xeno took some few steps right into the hallway until he found Stanley making breakfast inside the kitchen. 

The albino was a bit nervous and his guts were twisting, not knowing what to do or even if he could ask something. It was time, right? 

Xeno remained in silence, just glaring at how the blonde was pouring some batter into a heated pan, humming softly while waiting the few seconds to flip the pancake just when the bubbles were bursting. 

Stanley had already a tall pancake stack just by his side, dripping them with golden syrup and blueberries cascading from the top. 

“Did the cat eat your tongue?”

Xeno was a bit surprised by the sudden question, he shook his head and got inside the kitchen, standing right in front of the blonde and glaring at him. “Of course not, that phrase sounds silly even for you…” He chuckled. 

“Hmm…” Stanley just glared at him from the corner of his eye, paying special attention to the pancake that was browning in the pan. “You are so disobedient...you’re supposed to call me _Master_ , remember?”

The albino double blinked. Did they set on that nickname? He didn’t remember but it was obvious that the game was already starting. 

Stanley grabbed the plate, placed it in the middle of the kitchen table and sat on the head, patting at his lap, a clear indication for Xeno to join him right then and there. The blonde pinched one pancake with his fork and set it on his own plate, not even bothering to give one to his partner. 

Xeno slowly walked towards the blonde and with pouty lips sat on his lap; how many years had passed since he actually did that? Stanley didn’t even say a word, he just smiled and started cutting his food with a fork, eating piece by piece of the softy goodness; it sure looked like he wasn’t going to offer him some.

“Sta…” Xeno shook his head. “Master, can I get some?” 

“You think you deserve some?” Stanley chuckled and cut a special small piece. “Say _ahh_ ”

The albino opened his mouth and eagerly took a bite from his partner’s fork; it was puffed, browned and heavenly sweet. Stanley was a great cook and if the situation was another one, then he could be enjoying his breakfast with his boyfriend, but right now things were extremely different. After receiving some more pieces of pancake and being allowed to take some sips of black coffee; Xeno gasped when the blonde lifted him up and forced him to get on his knees on the floor.

Stanley silently unbuckled his jeans and took out his already hard cock; he grabbed the syrup and poured some on the tip, letting the rest drip along his length while his blue glare was focused on the other. “Well, here’s your dessert.” 

Xeno was at a loss of words. He gulped hard and scotted a bit closer, leaning his face and taking his tongue out to start licking the surface; it was too sweet. 

The albino’s lips pursed around the tip, gently suckin on it and enjoying the mixture between the precum and syrup; it sure tasted completely different. He pulled his mouth back and gave the blonde a playful smirk. “Thank you, master.” Xeno returned to his work, he loved having Stanley’s cock inside as his mouth stretched around the stout shaft; it was just appealingly masculine to suck on his lover’s cock like this, something they both knew too well, having sucked each other often enough. 

Stanley was softly groaning while his fingers were curling into the silvery locks of hair; Xeno was making some slurping sounds and his hand stroked the rest of the length, having some difficulty in swallowing it whole. After continuously bobbing his head up and down, Xeno felt it, how the cock stiffen right inside his mouth and he closed his eyes, immediately drinking the warm milk that was pouring down his throat; Stanley’s loads were always huge, thick and creamy. 

“Good job.” The blonde praised him and lifted Xeno’s chin to force their eyes to meet. but Stanley just smirked, he wasn’t going to kiss his lover for the day so easily. He got up and tucked his cock back inside the jeans, snapping his fingers and commanding Xeno to follow him back to their room. 

The albino stood there for a few seconds, processing everything and feeling how his cheeks were flushing after that treatment; it was so different from before, Stanley always kissed him and said some more sweet things, but this set it even more real. The clock was ticking.

“Strip.” Were the first words he heard the moment he stepped inside their room; of course Stanley had seen him naked before, but the cold command was what caused his body to shiver a bit. 

Xeno slowly got rid of his fabric, sliding it down his shoulders and letting every single garment fall right on the floor; the blue glare was intense and he understood he should be right on the bed, taking a few steps and crawling on top, just to sit on his knees. 

Stanley approached him. “Here.” He said while putting a leather collar around his neck, with a small shiny pendant in the form of a heart. “You’re my pet.” Xeno nodded acknowledgement, feeling how his cheeks were burning and his whole body was turning bright pink. 

The blonde gently pushed Xeno’s body on the mattress and some black fluffy cuffs were placed on both wrists and ankles; Stanley was humming while tying him to the bed. All he was doing was to let his fingers stroke Xeno’s body in a very slow and erotic manner, enjoying how small gasps left his mouth and how his body trembled under his touch. 

“You need to be a good boy.” He whispered. 

Stanley grabbed a lavender oil bottle, pouring some on both hands and gently stroking the albino’s skin with his hands; letting his fingers roam all over Xeno’s shoulders, arms, back and thighs. 

Xeno moaned by the sudden touch on his lower region and the blonde was pleased, putting so much effort in that zone, squeezing his thighs and noticing how his cock was slowly waking up. Stanley changed the bottle for one with lube, squeezing it right on his palm and letting his fingers get coated. 

Stanley spread open a little bit more of Xeno’s legs, kneeling right between them and outlining the winking hole; the blonde could feel how the muscles were spasming under his touch, but before the albino could say anything, Stanley got up and looked for something inside the closet, smiling widely when he found it. A small velvet box that he eagerly opened, showing Xeno a pink jewelled princess butt plug. “I bought it just for you.” 

The blonde poured more lube in the new toy, noticing how the black orbs were glaring directly at his every movement. 

There was no warning. 

Stanley just shoved the butt plug deep inside with one quick and swift movement; admiring how Xeno threw his face back against the pillows and soft moans escaped his lips; the blonde leaned closer, being right on top of the smaller body, hand dedicated in wiggling and thrusting the toy inside his hole to teased him. “Does my little slut like it?” He whispered in the albino’s ear. “You want more?” Stanley kept paying attention to the hungry hole, letting his free hand to caress the burning cheek and losing himself in the black orbs. 

Xeno nodded. “It feels good…”

“Just good?” Stanley pulled back, staying on his side while his hand continued pushing the plug inside; just admiring Xeno’s desperate neediness was breathtaking. “Your small cock is getting hard.” It was just making a nice _pop_ sound with every movement; Xeno’s hole was desperately trying to suck it in. 

“I want more…” 

“More?” Stanley laughed, letting his fingers to softly brush against the hard length. “You’re already leaking…” He touched the cock’s tip, taking a bit of the precum between his fingertips and outlining it in Xeno’s lips as a balm. “Your lips are dry...lick it, slut.” 

Xeno didn’t had other option but obeying, tasting his own salty flavor and scrunching his nose; at least the blonde hadn’t stopped with pushing the toy deep inside, loving how it was touching every inch of his wet cavern, although it wasn’t as thick and warm as Stanley’s cock. 

Higher pitched mewls could be heard across the room as Stanley pinched his nipples with his free hand, just letting the pink skin to suddenly harden between his fingers, twisting them and even circling his tongue right around it. 

“Master...I’m…” Xeno felt in heaven, it was too much of a stimulation. “I’m almost...so near...please…”

A dark smirk showed on the blonde’s lips, he was waiting for that right moment, taking a quick at the body right beside him and noticing Xeno’s half-lidded eyes, puffy parted lips, perky nipples and blushed skin. He was almost reaching his own orgasm. 

Stanley shoved the plug back in and left it there. He placed a quick kiss to the blonde’s forehead and stood up from the bed, cracking his neck and stretching his arms. “I’m gonna run to the store to get some cigarettes, need something?” He asked while tucking on hand inside his pocket. 

“Wh-What?!” Xeno eyes opened widely. He couldn’t believe it. “Are you really leaving?” He tugged at the restraints on his wrists, but it was impossible for him to move and get out of bed; the albino was completely sprawled open in the bed, with a leaking cock and some toy deep inside. “No! Don’t leave me.”

“Shut up.” Stanley stood right in the door’s frame, turning his back at Xeno. “I won’t take long...or at least I hope that.” He chuckled and closed the door, enjoying how his boyfriend was still calling for him, but no. Xeno wanted this and he was going to get the whole experience. 

* * *

  
  


Stanley took two hours to get back home. He indeed bought some cigarettes, but he also sat on a park bench and smoked some, just watching the people passing by on the twenty square acres of entrancing that formalized the park’s beauty, crossed by pathways so convenient that they might have been purposefully designed to lead from one center of power to another. He sighed and put out his last smoke of the day, tossing the ashes on a nearby trashcan and walking back home. 

He was smiling all the way, chuckling when opening the door and loving to hear the soft moans that were coming from inside their bedroom. 

The blonde opened the door and was pleased to find Xeno in exactly the same position where he left him. “Did you miss me?” Was the first thing he asked while unbuckling his belt and tossing his clothes to the ground. 

“Stan…”

Stanley stopped his movement and held the albino’s cheeks in a tight grip. “How did you call me?” 

Xeno gulped. “Master…” His wrists and ankles were hurting; even though that his cock wasn’t as hard as before, he was indeed desperate for a quick relief. “Please…”

“Please what?” The blonde was stroking his already hard length while his other hand pinched a nipple; it was still hard and sensible, perhaps for not being able to have an orgasm. 

“I missed you…” Xeno was feeling needy all over again; he just wanted to be with Stanley. “Please...let me come.” 

“Come?” Stanley spread apart the albino’s legs, pushing with one finger the butt plug and noticing how with that simple touch, Xeno was moving his body, seeking for more; his smaller cock was slowly getting hard and his lips were cutely pouting. “Are you sure?”

“Yes! Yes…” Xeno was trying to free his wrists, he wanted to touch something, to feel the blonde’s body.

Stanley just kept smiling and with one quick movement he removed the plug, enjoying the loud pop sound that echoed inside the room and glaring at the wet and pink hole that was desperately twitching. He lifted Xeno’s thighs and brought his body closer, pressing his cock’s head right against the pink void. “Beg, slut.”

“What?!” Xeno bit his bottom lip, he was so close but so far at the same time, he tried to wiggle his hips in a vain attempt to feel more. The blonde wasn’t going to change his mind, so he gulped hard and whispered. “Please…”

“Please what?”

“Please, master...fuck me.” There’s a kind of blushing that shows the soul and all its inner desires; a sort of compliment to the blue eyes and a delicate sweetness that comes within. 

Stanley felt satisfied by those words, allowing his cock to push harder inside, groaning loudly when feeling how the rim of muscles were throbbing and swallowing him whole; the albino kept moving his hips forward to take more of the member and when his lover was finally rooted inside he left a relieved sigh. 

“Thank you...master…” Xeno’s eyes were so black that they were reflecting the light and it almost looked like having tiny stars within. 

The blonde didn’t wait; the hole was already perfectly spreaded for his length and Stanley got a tight grip on his lover’s hips; fucking his cock in and out, quickly and efficiently, loving how the smaller body was just shivering beneath him, there was nothing Xeno could do. 

Stanley leaned his face closer and started sucking on the soft white skin, leaving his love marks in every available surface, sucking on the nipples and biting the stomach. “You’re fucking mine.” He kept saying as he noticed Xeno’s breath was becoming ragged. 

“Yes! I’m yours! Just…” He threw his head back, feeling just too much after patiently waiting for hours. “Just...let me come...please.”

“We’ll see.” Stanley traced his tongue from the albino’s chest up to his neck, leaving hickeys and bruises whenever his mouth got in contact with the tender skin. “Show me that you deserve it.” 

Xeno could only move his hips upwards, trying to meet with the hard thrusts, clenching around the length and sobbing every time the cock left him empty, even if it was just for some mere seconds. He closed his eyes for an instant as he savored the pleasure of having his hole violated in such an intense way; he was mewling, begging for more and moving his head to try and touch a little bit of Stanley, but just feeling the goldilocks against his cheek. 

Suddenly the thrusts stopped and the blonde released his wrists; Xeno didn’t understand why and before he could ask, he was raised from his armpits and forced to sink right into his lover’s cock. The albino moaned louder, feeling the length deeper inside and against his prostate, he wrapped both arms around Stanley’s neck for dear support and glared directly at the deep blue sea. “Master…” 

“Ride me, slut.” Stanley opened his mouth over Xeno’s and kissed him using his tongue, his teeth and all the clever weapons he had in his arsenal; it felt like being kissed by a practical rake and the albino was losing himself, enjoying every bit of it, lifting his thighs until the cock’s head was barely inside, just to sank down and moaned right inside the blonde’s mouth. 

Xeno’s body was trembling and melting while on top of him as his mouth opened to the blonde’s skillful insistence; Stanley’s tongue pushed into his mouth and the moan that came from the albino’s throat was of pure neediness and pleasure. 

“Master please, let me come…” 

“Fuck! You’re so needy.” Stanley’s hand curled around the pink and swollen cock, wetting his fingers with the precum and feverishly pumping it all. 

A wave of electricity coursed through the albino’s body, forcing his toes to curl and his face to brush against his lover’s shoulder; it was too much. A string of pearls scattered right against the blonde’s chest and his pink void clamped feverishly around his cock. 

“Who told you that you could come?” Stanley laughed, pushing the smaller body against the mattress and pounding hard against the hole, feeling his own bubbling sensation coursing through his body and biting on the swan-like neck while filling him up with all his milk. 

“I-I’m sorry…”

“You should be.” The blonde pulled his cock out while groaning, getting his fingers soaked between the lube and cum that was leaking out of the albino’s pinkish hole; he turned Xeno’s body over, sitting him on his knees and raising his hips. Stanley completely leaned against the smaller back, playing with his messy silvery strings and sliding his other hand to start rubbing his flaccid cock. 

“Wait...wait. I just came.” Xeno was squirming for the over stimulation, but the more he denied it, the more the blonde continued touching him until his member was once again pathetically hard.

“Well...if you want to come so badly. then you’re coming all day long.” The blonde pushed the plug back inside, loving how the muscles were eagerly receiving it as if Xeno’s hole was already molded for it. Stanley spat on his hand to spread it around the albino’s length; hearing the soft mewls and noticing how Xeno’s hips were moving, trying to feel a bit more of the plug and his hand. “Go on...now you have my full permission to come.” 

Xeno’s body shivered with the rough treatment, it only took one final and hard push from the blonde to force a second orgasm out of his body, making a mess on the blankets and feeling how his knees were getting weak. 

Stanley removed the cuffs from the albino’s ankles, shoving his body against the mattress and on purposely letting his stomach rub against the cum soaked sheets. “You’re so dirty.” He laughed, running a hand through his goldilocks and spanking the reddish butt. 

The albino nuzzled his head against the pillows, trying to catch his breath and slightly turning to glare at his lover. “I’m thirsty…” He felt his throat dry after all the lovely sounds that he was forced to produce while being fucked. 

In an arrogant triumph, the blonde smirked, it was just a small pouting of the lips; narrowing of the eyes and tilting of the head. “Of course your majesty.” He said while standing up from the bed and exiting the room. “Let me get you a glass of water.” It was so subtle that Xeno wasn’t understanding his sudden change of attitude, but everything came crystal clear as Stanley quickly returned with a glass of water; he didn’t wait for the albino to thank him as he splashed his content right on Xeno’s face. “Here’s your fucking water. Do you need anything else?” 

Xeno coughed and removed the wet strands of hair that were blurring his sight; he couldn’t believe Stanley had actually done that to him, but he gasped when his body was once again thrown into the bed as his legs were open out and a cock wandered right inside. “Wait!” 

The blonde placed his hand on his mouth, muffling his sounds as he rocked his hips in a quick and steady rhythm; Xeno tried to remove it but Stanley was ten times stronger, just laughing on top of him as he continued the abuse; his lover’s cock felt even harder and Xeno’s cheeks blushed deep when noticing his own length was twitching, obviously liking the whole ordeal. 

Drool was escaping from his locked lips and his dark orbs were glaring directly at the blonde that was gasping at the sensation of ramming his cock deep into him; several short whimpers and moans were the only thing he could quietly say. He winced from the sudden pleasure, loving how Stanley’s thrusts were brushing against his prostate and his mind was racing, almost feeling helpless, even violated, but the pleasure was coursing through all his senses. 

Finally the blonde removed his hand and Xeno shouted. “No...oh no. No!” While his body was burning and writhing with the cock continuously pushing deep inside the pink void. 

“You’re clearly liking it...whore.” Stanley said, biting the albino’s bottom lip until it was bloody red and leaving more hickeys on every inch of skin that his mouth set upon. And Xeno knew his lover was right as in that mere instant another rope of pearly white cum shooted from the tip of his throbbing cock, dirtying both their stomachs and moaning loudly with the harder thrusts as the blonde wasn’t stopping; forcing his eyes to rolled backwards at the overstimulation. 

* * *

They continued during the whole day and night, with only small breaks to use the restroom, eat some fruit or to drink some water...that if Stanley didn’t decide on throwing some more at his face. 

Xeno had dark circles below his eyes for not being able to rest; his whole body was covered in hickeys and bruises and his whole was red from all the constant abuse. His hands slid up and down his bulge tummy; every time he softly pressed a finger against it, some cum started leaking out of his hole. 

Stanley was catching his breath as he had the albino’s leg over his shoulder, finally pulling out after noticing his lover had yet another dry orgasm; he milked his final load and softly caressed the sweaty silvery locks. “ _Railgun_ …” He whispered against Xeno’s ear once letting the leg down. 

Xeno’s eyes opened widely after hearing that word, turning his whole body and making grabby hands as he looked at the blonde; letting his black eyes drill into the blue ones and Stanley couldn’t help but think that he had never seen such dark eyes with so much beauty and light in them. 

The blonde wrapped his arms across the smaller back and brought Xeno closer to his chest, curling his fingers into the messy hair and resting his chin on top of his head, letting the albino to sob a little bit against him. “It’s okay now…” Xeno wrapped his arms tightly, hearing the blonde’s heart beat faster and stronger. “Let’s go and take a bath, it’s almost sunrise.” The albino just silently nodded and Stanley lifted him up, holding his back and knees as he walked them inside the bathroom. 

He sat Xeno on a small stool while he kneel near the tub and opened the faucet, letting the warm water fill the room with a soft steam and pouring inside a rose scented bath bomb; once it was ready, he helped the albino’s body to slid right in with him on the back as his arms wrapped around the smaller frame. “Are you okay?”

“Yes…” Xeno sighed. “It was just intense.” 

Stanley squeezed some shampoo on his boyfriend’s head and started scrubbing the hair until bubbles began forming. “I told you it was a bad idea.” 

“I honestly liked it…”

“But?” 

Xeno slightly turned his head, closing his eyes when Stanley let the shower head to rinse all the shampoo. “I got scared for a moment.”

“Scared of what?”

“That you no longer love me.” 

Stanley chuckled and lifted Xeno’s chin with two fingers, letting their lips to softly brush against each other; not wanting to deepen the kiss after their whole game. “I will always love you.” He laughed even more. “Hell! I love you so much that you convinced me to be a total ass to you for a whole day.” 

The albino nuzzled his head against the warm chest; feeling the blonde’s heartbeat was like a metronome, keeping the rhythm of his soul in a steady pace. With Stanley’s heartbeat he could smile, dance and laugh…

“We’re not doing this again...at least after your bruises heal...okay?”

“Roger…” Xeno teased. He had fulfilled his fantasy and it was good to say he didn’t want to repeat it soon. 

After their bath, Stanley dried their bodies and once again carried Xeno’s body, but this time to their bed; he changed the bed sheets quickly and tucked their bodies while both his arms were embracing his boyfriend’s body. “I missed this.” He whispered, feeling extremely tired after that intense physical activity. 

“Me too...I won’t mind having vanilla sex for a while.” 

“How can you think about sex after fucking for a whole day?” Stanley laughed heartily and placed multiple kisses on the albino’s forehead. “Tomorrow morning I’ll bring you breakfast in bed.” 

“I’ll love that.” Xeno finally closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and loving to be between the blonde’s strong arms. Love was their quiet emotion that was becoming part of the oxygen both needed to breath and Xeno felt safe, happy and pleased. 

  
  
  


_Sometimes love is hard, fast and rough...other times it’s deep, slow and gentle._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> https://discord.gg/rnwdQuvT


End file.
